Conventionally, as disclosed in the patent document 1, etc, the valve body forming an outer frame case of this kind of valve device is provided with a cylindrical trunk part having a receiving part for an operation tool which moves forward and backward a valve spindle inside the valve body, a pair of support legs integrally provided at the lower part of the trunk part and tightened by screws to an outdoor unit frame, etc, and a connection tool mounting part which is integrally provided in the lateral direction of the trunk part and to which a connection tool such as flare nut is tightened, those parts first subjected to forging process, followed by forming.    Patent document 1: Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application 57-143480 official gazette
However, the patent document 1 provides integrally the support legs to the trunk part and requires the forging process, so that the weight and cost increases. And the axis of the valve spindle and that of flare nut intersect at right angles. In case that the flare nut is tightened strongly, strain or distortion of material for the valve body causes deterioration or incorrectness of circularity at the part of a seat (with which the tip of the valve spindle is to be contacted), or, slanting of the axis of valve spindle from standard verticality or the like, whereby there is a fear that refrigerant gas gradually leaks to the outside after installation, or, it is hard to keep a perfect tightly sealed state even when the valve spindle is positioned to the closing side again upon removal.
To improve the art in the foregoing circumstances, the technology of a service valve for a compressor disclosed in the patent document 2 may be converted, so that the support legs with respect to the outdoor unit frame, etc are integrally provided, not at the lower part of the trunk of the valve body, but to the left and right-hand sides of a middle part of the trunk in such manner of wings being stretched. And a connection tool mounting part for an external piping is provided at the lower part of the trunk. By this, the axis of the valve spindle and that of flare nut are arranged coaxially.    Patent document 2: Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application 61-75569 official gazette
Even when the improvement is made, since the support legs are integrally provided to the trunk part, the problem of the increase of weight and cost is left as it is. In addition thereto, when and after the valve body is screwed to the outdoor unit frame, additional strain or distortion is caused by a foreign force applied to the support legs projecting at the left and right-hand sides of the trunk like a cantilever, resulting in a fear of refrigerant leakage caused by the additional strain or distortion.